Midnightmares
by Tinselcat
Summary: A malignant, posessive force is haunting Raphael's dreams, and no one knows how to fight it, or if it's even real. unabridged version of this story will be posted on my webpage once it's finished. email me for notification of when this happens.
1. Default Chapter

Midnightmares: Teaser  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: between PG and PG-13  
  
summary: there is no summary. This is a teaser, because I am evil.  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool.  
  
Note: Tinselcat's decrepit laptop is back in action, baby!!!  
  
Warning: Although this teaser isn't that bad, this story will quickly become very violent and it may have potentially disturbing imagery. If you feel an overwhelming need to pamper your turtles, this is not the story for you. this story will also eventually contain sex, and an NC-17 rating will accompany that (I wouldn't get into this story unless your old enough to read NC-17). Okay, anyone still with me? good, then sit back, relax and enjoy.. BWA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!  
  
****************  
  
"C'mon, swing! Swing!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"C'mon, you can't be hesitant to strike at me. If I'm an enemy, you can't lose that second it takes to think about it."  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"Yeow!!"  
  
"stay on the balls of your feet, keep those knees bent. and swing at me!"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"ouch!"  
  
"you have to remember to dodge those ones, look at my shoulders, see it coming and compensate. Now hit me, come on, lay it on, don't worry, I can take it!"  
  
*WHOCK!!*  
  
Raph leaned on the door-frame to the dojo and sighed. April stood awkwardly, feet apart, knees pointed at each other, her mouth twisted in nerves and concern as she stared at the bo in her hands. Donnie sat on the floor, a dazed expression on his face, rubbing his head. His own bo lay on the ground next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Donnie! Are you all right? You said you could take it!" April looked torn between taking another shot at her bo-combat instructor and helping him up.  
  
Donnie gave her a lop-sided smile, "it's my own fault for underestimating you, Ape. I guess I had it coming."  
  
April grinned, "so, does this mean I've learned something?"  
  
Raph snorted from the door-frame, "you learn any more today and Donnie'll be in a body cast." He took a swig of his coke.  
  
"you're doing great, April," said Donnie as she helped him up. "I think we're done for today. I gotta ice my head. You can leave the protective pads out so they can air. Cool off in the shower if you want." Donnie grabbed a small towel from the floor and mopped the sweat from his brow.  
  
April took off her padded helmet and made for the shower.  
  
"she's gettin' good." commented Raph as he made for the couch, today's entertainment having hit the showers.  
  
"you're telling me. I'm gonna have one helluva bruise tomorrow. I hope Splinter's ankle heals soon, I feel safer in front of a computer monitor."  
  
Their sensei was currently taking the month off on account of a sprained ankle received during his last training session with April.  
  
Raph lounged on the couch, idly flipping through channels. It had been an all-around uneventful summer, as far as evil overlords and power-hungry mutants went. It was early September and the summer heat was still in full volume. The sewers of the city remained, as ever, a cool haven to the blistering temperatures outside. Donnatello was still having his own personal issues about his short affair with a vampire. Although still fresh in the family's minds, the encounter seemed like a lifetime ago, although in truth only four months had passed since Donnie's amorous companion had hopped on a plane and exited the country.  
  
Boredom, as it often did, went a long way to contribute to Raph's usual moodiness. Donnie was fiddling with one gadget or another, Mikey was perusing the used-book shops in the area for rare cookbooks and poetry collections (Raph had no idea how he could stand the heat in his large boots, overcoat, scarf and fedora) and leo was, as usual, meditating, under the careful scrutiny of their sensei.  
  
Raph snorted at the daytime talk-shows. Flicking off the tv, he muttered "goin' fer a walk." Before leaving the den, hearing Donnie's distracted "uh- huh." as a reply.  
  
His feet traveled of their own accord, knowing since childhood the passageways to walk and those to avoid. It was damp and dark, but cool in the passageways and Raph knew every bump, rise and fall of the tunnels. He could easily picture the concrete metropolis above him, and trace his own route through the busy streets. It was quiet, and lent the atmosphere to him that he needed to simply let his mind wander.  
  
He was thinking idly about April's legs when a soft echo bounced up the tunnel toward him. It was faint, almost a sigh.  
  
Raph stopped and stood still as a statue, allowing his senses to expand around him and tune him into his environment. a steady drip was coming from somewhere and he could hear the faint white noise of the traffic above him. He was about to shrug it off and continue, when another, somewhat louder sigh traveled up the tunnel to caress his ears.  
  
It suddenly occurred to him that there might be a person trapped in the sewers, injured and unable to move. Filled with visions of a damsel in distress, he hurried down the tunnel, following yet another soft sound.  
  
"hey. . . is there someone there?" he called out softly.  
  
"I am. . ." the soft, almost child-like reply trailed off.  
  
"are you hurt? Where are you?"  
  
"waiting. . ." came the sing-song voice, which seemed to echo in his mind as through his ears.  
  
"where. . ." he stopped as, in the indistinct layers of shadow and darker shadow, he saw a ragged, hunched figure. Her shoulders were shaking and long, tangled hair obscured her face. He could see her hands, however. They were covered in blood.  
  
"Christ, are you alright?" he hastily stepped toward her.  
  
"I am now. . ." she began laughing. It was a grating, screeching sound that abraised his ears.  
  
She suddenly stood up and faced him and. *holy shit she has no eyes they're gone her mouth is full of blood and her teeth are sharp and god she's smiling she's smiling at me god help me she's reaching toward me she's-*  
  
Raphael blinked  
  
the tunnel was empty.  
  
************  
  
oh ho ho ho hooooo!!! I love being evil! I love it! I. what are those torches and pitchforks for, did I miss something? So, yeah, I'm back at school and back into the writing gig. Angelo the Vampire will indeed return in this story, though in a more minor capacity than last time, as his and Donnie's relationship take a back seat to Raphael's dilemma in this story.  
  
To those of you who are staring at your computer screen and going "uuuuuum." here's a brief synopsis of who Angelo is: He is a blond haired, blue eyed vampire who romanced Donnie for a little while, several months before this story takes place. He saved Donnie from an obsessive enemy, but, feeling that his being there put Donnie in danger, he left NYC to go overseas. He and Donnie never really resolved what there relationship is, and they haven't been in contact since Angelo left. Angelo is egotistical and vain, as well as incredibly horny when it comes to Donnie. He's mischievous, though he does have a serious side that comes out when it needs to. anyhoo, that should put you up to speed. At least, those of you who are still with us after the suggestion that Donnie had an affair with a guy. Don't worry, this story will not contain anything heavy in the slash department.  
  
REVIEW!!! NOW! GO! NOW! REVIEW!! QUICK! GO! 


	2. Visions

Midnightmares: Teaser  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
summary: Raphael has some disturbing dreams, and everyone goes "what the hell is going on?"  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool.  
  
Note: ummm. I can't really think of a note for the beginning.  
  
*************************  
  
Raphael walked into the den, a dazed expression on his face. He silently walked to the couch and slowly sat down.  
  
"yo, bro!" Mikey's cheerful salutation came from behind him. His energetic brother neatly vaulted over the back of the couch to land next to Raph. He immediately thrust large, hardbound book underneath Raph's beak, "check it out, dude! It's a Thai cuisine book, adapted for the U.S of A.! it has a list of ingredients that might be hard to get in the U.S., then lists alternatives for them! I've been looking for this book for, like, six months!! It's. . . hey, Raph, you okay?"  
  
Raphael shook his head and looked up at Mikey, "what? What do you want?"  
  
"I dunno. . . you look kinda, I don't know, spooked or something. You feeling alright?"  
  
"Mike, do you believe in-" Raph stopped himself abruptly. He stood up.  
  
"do I believe in what?"  
  
"nothing. Forget it." Raph headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"what were you going to say? It's okay, you can tell me,"  
  
"I said forget it!" Raph snapped.  
  
"okay, sure." Said Mikey, opening his book once again.  
  
"what's his problem?" asked don, who wandered in, coffee mug in -hand.  
  
"ah, who knows? He's just in another snit."  
  
"oh."  
  
"hey Donnie?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"there's a pen in your coffee."  
  
"hey, I was looking for that! Thanks, Mike. I thought this coffee tasted kinda funny. . ." Donnie contentedly made his way back toward his computer, absently sticking the pen back into his half-full mug.  
  
**********  
  
Raph tossed and turned. The icy feeling that had clutched his stomach hours ago when he'd seen that strange vision in the tunnel hadn't left him. It was 11:45 at night and sleep still evaded him. Just what the hell had he seen? He just couldn't believe that it was a ghost. All that supernatural crap was pure bullshit. It was all just a bunch of idiots and new-agers running around, waving their arms at swamp gas and shadows.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
that sigh of breath, her shrieking laugh had seemed so real. . .  
  
No. No way in hell. He was just seeing things. *god,* he thought to himself, *I must be really desperate for a fight if I'm making up villans in my head. Sheesh, a lady with no eyes and sharp teeth? What a load of. . . * he shuddered as the image of the horrid woman came back into his head. So grotesque. . . maybe he was coming down with something. That must be it. he'd have Donnie take his temperature in the morning. With that thought in mind, he finally drifted into darkness. . .  
  
He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Hey, wait a minute, was he asleep yet? a breeze drifted through his open doorway. It came again. . . that small sigh. It surrounded him, built around him. The air became thick. He suddenly felt hot, it was difficult to breath, as if something heavy was on his chest. . . oh god, she was here. . . she was kneeling on his plastron, her weight on his lungs, suffocating him. In the empty spaces where her eyes would have been were two glowing points of hellish red light. She grinned, and blood came gushing from between her pointed teeth, splattering across his plastron.  
  
He tried to heave her off him, but he couldn't move. He tried to cry out, to implore the aid of his brothers, but no sound came from his throat. \ Her flesh was deteriorating, becoming grey, hanging from her bones. She took the sides of his head in her skeletal hands and leaned down toward him. . .  
  
Raph gasped, his eyes popping open. He sat up and looked around him, taking in deep breaths of air. The room was empty. He heard sounds of Mikey puttering in the kitchen and the soft tones of Leo and Splinter talking coming through the closed curtain over his doorway.  
  
It was just a dream. Just a bad dream.  
  
He looked down at his plastron. No blood. Nothing. He felt the sides of his face. No scratch marks. That dream had been so vivid, it had to be brought on by the flu, or something. He shook his head in an effort to clear it of the horrid image.  
  
He walked out to the living room and sought out Donnie, who was hunched over his keyboard, muttering to himself.  
  
"Hey Donnie,"  
  
"friggin', fraggin'. . ."  
  
"uh. don."  
  
"stoopid, durnitall. . ."  
  
"hey! Space-boy!!"  
  
"huh? Oh, hey, Raph." Donnie swiveled around in his chair to face Raph, "what's up?"  
  
"do you have a thermometer?"  
  
"like, a medical one?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"sure. Feeling alright?"  
  
"well, I guess I'm feeling kinda funny. . ."  
  
"siddown." Commanded Donnie as he hopped up and trotted off to retrieve the thermometer. He came back shaking the thermometer thoroughly to bring the mercury to the bottom. Before Raph could so much as gurgle, he shoved the uncomfortable glass instrument into his mouth, under his tongue. Donnie idly whistled while he checked his watch. After a minute, he removed the thermometer.  
  
"well? what's it say?"  
  
Donnie shrugged, "well, it's not particularly high. I'm no doctor, but it looks fine to me. lemme take your pulse," Donnie grabbed Raph's wrist, staying any protest.  
  
"well, your pulse seems to be a little high. Have you been doing any exercising this morning?"  
  
"I just woke up, einstein." Raph muttered.  
  
"well, can *you* think of anything that might bring up your pulse?"  
  
Raph paused. He certainly could think of something. . . "well, I had this funky dream. It just creeped me out a little."  
  
"well, that's probably it, then. Dreams can be surprisingly vivid sometimes, and it's hard to know what's real and what's not. I've had nightmares myself that've really gotten me worked up. I wouldn't worry about it. was there anything else?"  
  
"well. . ." he stopped himself just as he was about to reveal his strange vision in the tunnel. Donnie's reaction was predictable enough. Eye tricks in the dark sure made more sense than eyeless ghosts. "no, nothing else."  
  
"then you're officially discharged. You can get out of my chair, now."  
  
Raph rolled his eyes and stood up. he walked into the kitchen where Splinter and Leo sat.  
  
"Donnie tells me she did real well yesterday. there may not be much more we can teach her, without your supervision." Leo spoke enthusiastically about April's training.  
  
"Ms. O'Neil is certainly a quick leaner. Though she could certainly use more confidence in herself." Splinter smiled at Raph as he plopped down at the table and toyed with a fork. "how was your sleep?" for a split second, Splinter's smile faltered. The aged rat blinked once and his visage was once more safely in place.  
  
"fine." Raph muttered.  
  
Leo looked curiously at Splinter, then at Raph. Mentally shrugging, he continued his lively analysis of April's improvement in the field of the martial arts.  
  
The day passed uneventfully for the family. Evening came, and April showed up in her sweat pants and a tank top, ready to work up a sweat. Raph sat against the wall of the dojo, watching as Leo, supervised by Splinter with back-seat driving courtesy of Donnie, ran April through her warming-up excersises. Raph sat quietly, trying to force his mind to empty itself, as Splinter was always urging them to do. Again and again, though, the image of the rotting face and pointed, bloody teeth returned to him, seeming to laugh at his vain efforts. He didn't notice as Splinter periodically glanced his way, lips pressed tightly together, brows furrowed.  
  
Raph half-closed his eyes, allowing the world to become indistinct. He watched as April practiced, each move carefully calculated. Raph was surprised at how graceful she could be when she really tried. This was a woman who, on more than one occasion, hopped up on chairs to squeal whenever she saw a sewer rat. Her lips were pressed together in concentration, loose strands of her brown hair caressed her face. Her hair. it was looking a bit stringy. He hadn't noticed before, but it seemed thinner than usual. Her skin also seemed a little grayish in the light. He mused that she seemed thinner, too. Maybe even unhealthily so. Did she have an eating disorder? He looked at her hands. they seemed knobbly, as if the skin had shrunk to fit the bones, her nails had grown long and chipped.  
  
She suddenly turned toward Raph and her eyes, red, glowing holes in her face.  
  
*dear god. . .*  
  
she screetched and launched herself at him.  
  
Raph gave a startled gasp and stood up quickly.  
  
April, Donnie and Leo all gave him puzzled looks.  
  
"hey, Raph, are you alright? You look pale." April walked over to him and reached out a hand to feel his forehead.  
  
He batted aside her wrist before she could touch him, "I'm alright. Just a little tired." He noticed that Leo and April had both managed to work up a sweat that hadn't been there a moment before. "hey, how long have you guys been practicing?"  
  
Donnie cocked his head to one side, "we've been at it for an hour and a half, where have you been?"  
  
"an hour and a half?"  
  
Donnie checked his watch, "yeah. I think you fell asleep. You know, ape's right, you do look a little pale. I guess you were right this morning."  
  
Raph nodded silently and made his way toward the door, staring at the ground as if it had asked him a rather difficult question.  
  
"might want to take some asprin, or something. Have Mikey make you some tea." Donnie jogged after him, "or, you know what, take some echinasea, I hear that stuff's great for you. oh, and some zinc. And some vitamin C. hey, I think April got us some of that ginko baloba stuff last spring, I think we still have so-"  
  
Raph turned around so abruptly that Donnie almost collided with him, "Donnie, could you possibly just shut up? I'm going to bed."  
  
Donnie planted a fist on his hip in what Raph considered a very gay fashion, "look, I'm just looking after your wellfare. No need to get huffy."  
  
Raph grunted as he headed toward his room.  
  
"you know," said Donnie, not to be deterred, following him, "excessive sleep and tiredness is a sign of depression. You should really-"  
  
"*Donnie!!*"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Go. . . away. . ."  
  
"but-"  
  
"now."  
  
"Raph-"  
  
"*now!!*"  
  
Donnie snorted, spun about and walked off. *probably to go bitch to Mikey about me. asshole.* thought Raph. In his heart he knew he didn't really resent Donnie, or his concern for his health. For some reason, he felt more irratible than usual. What the hell was happening to him?  
  
He flopped down in bed and stared at the ceiling. For some reason, he was reluctant to close his eyes, even though it seemed as if weights were attatched to his eyelids. No, he wouldn't sleep. Wouldn't want to have another wacked-out dream. Perhaps he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes. Yeah, then go watch some late-night tv. Just close his eyes, just for a second. . .  
  
He stood in a graveyard. *shit.* he thought *I'm dreaming again." He pinched his arm. He felt the small spark of pain, but his surroundings didn't shift. He slapped his face, and felt the heat on his cheek. No effect. What the hell was going on?  
  
He looked up. the moon and stars were hidden by dark clouds. Despite this, his eyes could make out his surroundings. A thick mist curled about the tombstones, making indistinct shapes that would loom, solid and threatening at the edge of his vision until he turned and saw only the shifting fog. He began to walk, in no direction in particular. He looked at the names on the gravestones. Although he could recognize the letters, for some reason he couldn't bring them together to form a comprehensive word. He saw the word on the cold stone, but it would evade him, as if the entire place were taunting him. As he walked, he approached a single grave around which no fog curled. Although it was small, and plain compared to the surrounding stones, it seemed to dominate his vision. Of all the tombstones, it was the only one he could read. It said simply, "Amy" and the date 1895.  
  
Suddenly, a force pushed him from behind, and he found himself falling into an open grave, and into a plain, open casket. He landed, and the lid swung shut before he could react. He heard the sound of dirt hitting the lid, as the meager slivers of sky he could see through the slats began disappearing. He banged his fist on the lid, kicking furiously with his feet.  
  
"HEY!!" he yelled, "HEY! I'M ALIVE!! I'M IN HERE! STOP! STO-" his voice froze in his throat as he realized that he wasn't alone. A cold, icy hand slid over his arm, and across his plastron.  
  
"I've been waiting for you. . ." the voice slid across his ears like a shroud being pulled aside, "now we can be together. Now you can be mine. . ."  
  
in a sudden panic, he flailed wildly against the cold body beside him, though for all his struggling, her wiry arms held him tighter, like twisted branches of a cold, dead tree. "what the hell do you want with me?" he cried, as he continued to thrash.  
  
"I just want us to be together. Everything will be alright now. . ." her voice was soft and light, even as he sharp nails raked up the inside of his leg.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" he yelled. He was suddenly hot, the air in the tight space swiftly being used. He felt a weight on his chest, crushing him, crushing his lungs. He gasped and choked. He was suffocating. He was dying, and all the while the ghastly creature caressed him as one would a lover.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" he wailed.  
  
"Raph, it's all right! hey, Raph! Can you hear me?"  
  
Raph's eyes snapped open. He looked into Mikey's concerned face. Behind Mikey stood Splinter, Leo and Donnie, all three turtles with identical looks of worry and confusion on their faces.  
  
Raph sat up and slid away from Mike, glancing around wildly. "jesus, it was a dream."  
  
"yeah. Must've been a doozy." Cracked Mike.  
  
"yeah." Panted Raph, recovering his breath, "it was." He rubbed his eyes "what time is it?"  
  
"it's five in the morning." Answered Donnie. "we all heard you yelling in your sleep."  
  
"yeah. Sorry." Mumbled Raph as he stood out and staggered past his worried family "'m takin' a shower."  
  
His three brothers stared after him.  
  
"what. . . the hell. . . is wrong with him?" said Donnie.  
  
Mikey shook his head.  
  
"you should all go back to sleep."  
  
They turned toward Splinter.  
  
"but what if something's really wrong?" asked Mikey.  
  
"if that is the case, then I will take care of it"  
  
"yeah, but-" protested Leo.  
  
"go back to sleep. We will sort this out later."  
  
the three turtles reluctantly shuffled out.  
  
After he was sure there was no chance of eavesdroppers, he slowly sat himself down in the center of Raph's room. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He allowed his mind to empty of its concerns, his worries for his sons, his training regimen for April, his impatience for his sprained ankle to heal, and all the menial, little things that nagged at his mind. He let his senses spread around him, taking in every nuance of his surroundings, both physical, and ethereal. As he entered the dark place that was usually a peaceful haven, he realized, unsurprisingly, that he was not alone there. Something lurked, just beyond his range to reach it, taunting him, like the swinging, bobbing apple on a tree that darted away from his hand as he reached.  
  
"what do you want?" he allowed the question to travel before him, and reach the presence, even though he could not.  
  
a small sigh sounded in his head, echoing about the recesses of his emptied mind. The light sound slowly rose into an unbearable, high-pitched screetch. Desperate, Splinter tried to withdraw his mind. The presence reached for him, he suddenly felt pain lancing through his face.  
  
Gasping, he opened his eyes, fighting off a wave of nausea. Grasping his walking stick, he hauled himself upright. He felt heat on the side of his face. Puzzled, he raised his hand to his furred cheek. When he withdrew it, blood covered his palm. Something had *scratched* him. He shook his head. What the hell was going on?  
  
************************* What the hell *is* going on? Whoo hoo hoo, I'm not gonna tell! Well, not right now. you may have noticed that I don't really discern between what is dream and what is real. That's on purpose. In this story, Raph's vision of what is real and what's not is distorted, and as it progresses, it becomes more and more difficult for him to discern between the two.  
  
And again, please review. Know that I read reviews and edit chapters based on them, so if anyone is severely out of character, you think I should add something, or you just think my writing could be improved somewhere, please let me know, and I'll make the necessary adjustments. (of course, if you tell me that I need a purple unicorn to run through the den, don't be offended if I decline.)  
  
*waves* hi Riph Raph! Thanks for reading! Uhh. . .what are you doing with that pitchfork? Oh, and thanks for the enthusiasm, Kyabetsu! *waves and blows kisses in every direction until she spots Riph Raph, squeals and runs away* 


	3. Demensia

Midnightmares: Demensia  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
summary: Raph is missing some sleep. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool.  
  
Note: There!! I posted the next chapter! Now put down the god damn pitchforks! I'll have you know that yesterday after reading the glowing reviews (extending my thanks to the CIVIL reviewers *sticks tongue out at RR and MB*) I cranked out this chapter last night and this morning, so you can't hurt me now!!  
  
************************* ************************  
  
Raph leaned gratefully against the wall of the shower, allowing the hot water to trail over his body. He slid down the wall into a sitting position and closed his eyes. he couldn't deny it anymore. Something was definitely wrong. Something was wrong with *him*. It had to be some sort of disease. Damn these sewers. Suddenly remembering part of his bizarre dream, he opened his eyes and looked down at his sprawled legs. He made a small choking sound and bent over his left thigh. Running up the inside, from his knee almost to his groin, were four ragged scratches. They weren't deep, and only oozed enough blood to scab over, but still. it was as if they were made by the raking of long, sharp fingernails.  
  
Although the water was hot, he suddenly began to shiver uncontrollably. He grabbed a washcloth and soap and began to scrub his entire body, from head to toe. When he finished, he began again, scrubbing himself until his skin was raw and glowed slightly red underneath the green, and still he felt compelled to wash himself again.  
  
Still trembling, he shut off the water and pressed his forehead to the wall, forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths. Think logically. How would Donnie approach a problem like this? by freaking out? By getting drunk in an effort to forget the whole thing?  
  
No, Donnie would examine the facts and, based on those facts, try to deduce a logical explanation. The problem was, how did he explain a dream of getting scratched on the leg, and wake up to find the wound there, clear as day?  
  
He exited the shower, and once again tried to calm his racing mind. Okay, what were the things he knew? Well, whatever this force was, it was definitely female. Either female or preferring to manifest itself that way. He had seen it four times: once in the tunnels, once in the dojo, and twice in his sleep. Twice he'd felt a crushing sensation on his chest, depriving him of his breath. It seemed to have an attraction to him, almost like. . . dare he think it?. . . a lover.  
  
As he toweled himself off, another image from the nightmare slammed into his mind's eye.  
  
The gravestone. . .  
  
he paused, trying to think of the name that had been on it. . . Amy. . . yes, the name was definitely Amy, and the date. . .  
  
"1895" he said to his reflection in the fogged bathroom mirror. As he stared at his unclear visage, it seemed to shift into the reflection of someone else. a dark-haired woman, the flesh on the face hanging off of the skull, a dead grayish tone.  
  
Shaking his head and grunting, he threw the towel on the floor and stalked out of the bathroom. He flopped onto the living room couch, glancing at the clock: 5:30. Well, it was pretty evident that he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. Might as well zone out in front of the boob tube. Before he could switch it on, he felt a dry hand on his shoulder.  
  
He gave a small cry and jumped up, turning about and landing on his feet in one smooth movement.  
  
"Raphael. . ."  
  
"s-sorry master Splinter." He muttered, sitting back down. He did a double- take "what happened to your face? You alright?"  
  
Splinter nodded. The cuts hadn't been deep, his fur providing a cushion to whatever claws had raked his face. "I think perhaps we should talk, my son."  
  
"can't it wait?" whined Raph, "I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"I think it would be unwise to delay this. whatever is happening seems to be beyond my, and your, understanding."  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Raph related his encounters to Splinter. When he finished, he looked expectantly at the rat.  
  
Splinter stared straight ahead, a slight scowl on his grayed features.  
  
"well? what do you think? Am I going nuts or what?"  
  
Splinter shook his head. It was uncommon for Raph to see his sensei without some sort of reassurance on his lips. But the ninja master was silent. He presently stood up, "I think we would be wise to investigate into this further in the morning. you have had an aggrivating night. you should rest for some more hours."  
  
Raph shook his head, "no way." He growled.  
  
"excuse me?" Splinter cocked his head to one side.  
  
"you go back to bed. I can't sleep anymore tonight." Scowling to the air in front of him, he muttered through his teeth, "she'll come back for me if I do. . ."  
  
Splinter drew a breath, as if to say something, but allowed the protest to die in his throat. Were he in his frightened son's situation, he would not wish to sleep either. "well, in that case, I will see you in the morning."  
  
"yeah. See ya."  
  
Casting a last, worried look at his son, Splinter retired to his own quarters.  
  
*************  
  
April swiftly ducked. As she did so, she swept her leg along the ground. Her opponent neatly jumped over it and in doing so, launched himself toward her. She allowed the momentum in her leg to bring her to the side. Her opponent hit the floor as she stood up. before he could rise, she planted a sneaker on his back and planted the end of the bo against the back of his neck.  
  
"your ass is mine, Donnie!" she huffed.  
  
Panting heavily, Donnie rolled over and accepted April's proffered hand. "jeez, you're getting good!" he smiled slyly, "I'm going to have to stop taking it easy on you."  
  
"easy?!" exclaimed April. Whipping off her padded glove, she whapped him with it, "easy, my ass! Don't even go there, turtle-boy!"  
  
snickering, Donnie dodged her flailing gloves, finally managing to grab it. "go cool it in the shower, hothead, you piss me off."  
  
April aimed a kick at him and missed completely. Chuckling at herself, she stripped off her pads as Donnie gathered up their bos and placed them on the rack. April quickly glanced around to check that Raph wasn't nearby. She trotted toward Donnie, "hey, don,"  
  
"yup."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you about Raph. It's been three days since he acted weird during our session, and he looks. . . I dunno. . . distracted. And tired. Is something wrong, or is he just going through a late- adolesence PMS stage?"  
  
Donnie sighed and pursed his lips "you know, Ape, the truth is, I'm not sure. All I know is, he's awake when I go to bed, and he's awake when I wake up. this is the guy that'll sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon if he can."  
  
"do you think he's not sleeping?"  
  
"well, it would make sense. I think he's been having some strange dreams and. . .well, I don't think he wants to face them."  
  
April stood back, hands on hips, "so you're telling me that he hasn't slept in two or three days, and no one has approached him about it?"  
  
Donnie faced her, hands in front of him, defensively, "no, not at all! In fact, I've tried to approach him about it several times, but he just gets angry, you know how he is when he's being stubborn."  
  
"well, what about Splinter?"  
  
"well, that's the frightening thing. I don't think Splinter has the slightest idea of what to make of this. he seems. . . I don't know, distracted and confused. Mike and I have both tried to talk to him about Raph, but he just says that he'll deal with it and ends the conversation." Donnie looked earnestly into April's eyes, "something bad is happening here, April. Something's happening to Raph. Sometimes it seems like. . . I dunno. . . there's some kind of force just. . . following him around." Donnie shook his head and gave a halfhearted laugh, "listen to me, what the hell am I saying? I don't even believe in ghosts. Maybe he's got insomnia or something. I've been meaning to look up his symptoms in that medical journal you got me for Christmas. Great present, by the way, it makes for a great afternoon read."  
  
"coming from anyone but you, that would sound really strange." Said April, patting Donnie affectionately on the shoulder.  
  
The two friends walked toward the two showers, Donnie letting April have the one in the bathroom, with the ajustable settings. Hey, she was a lady, after all.  
  
"so, what are you guys going to do about all this?" asked April.  
  
"wait it out I guess. Do what research we can. I may have to pay a visit to the city library."  
  
"we'd never see you again."  
  
"damn straight."  
  
April gave Donnie a strange look. Donnie returned it. they both burst out laughing.  
  
***************  
  
Raph sat on the sofa, staring intently at the tv. It was an infomercial for hair plugs.  
  
His skin had assumed an unhealthy, grayish pallor. His eyes were red and sunken-looking. He would often glance back and forth, as if trying to catch a glimpse of something that remained consistently at the corners of his vision.  
  
He was tired. He had never been this damn tired in his life. He hadn't slept in four days. He was all too aware that he had started to see things. It would seem as if inanimate objects, such as chairs and silverware, would pick themselves up and move about. He'd blink and they'd be back in place. Shadows seemed to dart to and fro, taunting the edges of his vision, daring him to try and catch them. at first he would walk around in a silent daze, until he had finally taken to the couch. The meals that Mikey tried to coax into him had been discreetly emptied into the trash. He hardly noticed his family anymore. They seemed like trivial, unreal things that moved around him. Their voices sounded like they came from far away. No, they didn't matter to Raph. It was the shadows that he could hear, the shadows that he could almost see. They would whisper to him, in one voice, a young, female voice. She would sigh to him, and blow rank breath across his face. Occasionally, he could have sworn a dry, cold, bony hand caressed him.  
  
"why don't you come to me?"  
  
"d-don' want to." he murmered, barely moving his lips.  
  
"we can be together. We can finally be together. I thought this was what you wanted?"  
  
"no. . ."  
  
"I want to be with you. I will be with you."  
  
"leave me alone. . . Amy. . ."  
  
"No. We will always be together."  
  
"please. . ."  
  
"always. . ."  
  
"no. . ."  
  
"always. . ."  
  
he gave a ragged sob and leaned his face into his palms. Forever. She would haunt him forever. Unless. . .  
  
he raised his head.  
  
Unless she wasn't attracted to him anymore.  
  
*********************  
  
Mikey rolled over in bed. damn. Raph was talking to himself again. He heard the low murmurs coming from the living room. Groaning, he looked at his clock. 3:25.  
  
3:25 in the frikkin' morning.  
  
growling to himself, he rolled out of bed, stood up, tripped over his nunchucks, stood up again and walked into the living room. This just had to stop.  
  
"hey Raph, do you think you could-" he trailed off when he saw the couch was empty.  
  
"m-Mikey. . .?" Raph's voice, sounding small and weak, came from behind him.  
  
"there you are Raph," Mikey said, turning, "I wanted to ask you if- JESUS CHRIST!!!" Mikey stumbled back, bumping into the couch. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd be alarmed. . ." said Raph, "but it'll be alright. I'll show you. I have to protect you from her. . ." holding a blood-covered sai in front of him, Raph staggered toward his petrified brother.  
  
*************  
  
*backs up, hands in front of her, and smiles sheepishly* well, I posted another chapter, didn't I? And it was pretty prompt, wasn't it? isn't that what you wanted? Riph Raph? Machias Banshee? You wanna put the pitchforks down now? *sqeals and ducks behind Jillian Jiggs, Vespera and Kyabetsu* I guarentee that if you hurt me I won't be able to finish the story!! My creative capacity goes straight down the crapper when I'm being bludgeoned! *peeks out* is the coast clear? It shouldn't be too much longer before the next post, I promise. I'm getting into this story, it's my first attempt at horror, and I'm very involved in it. don't hit me. 


	4. Shattered

Midnightmares: Shattered  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and bloody stuff and language  
  
summary: Raph falls further into madness, and his family is helpless to prevent it. Angelo also makes his first appearance in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo is my character, and creation.  
  
Note: *throws chapter transcript at Machias then darts behind a pyramid* there! Take it! take it! no cat roast!! No more pitchforks!! YEEEAAAAAGGH!! *passes out cold*  
  
************************* ************************  
  
Mikey dodged easily aside as Raph clumsily darted forward and swung his weapon. "Raph, what the hell did you do?" Mikey's voice shook, though he tried in vain to steady it. he couldn't even tell how many wounds Raph had inflicted upon himself through the blood that covered his body. It ran from his shoulders, down over his arms and plastron, trailing down his legs all the way to his feet, where he left starkly red footprints on the concrete floor.  
  
"it's okay Mike. I think I figured it out," Raph bared his teeth and lunged again.  
  
Mike neatly sidestepped the blow.  
  
"for some reason, she wants me. . ."  
  
"who, Raph? There's no one here but us guys." Mikey tried to reason with him, as he kept his eyes glued to Raph's sai, which swayed to and fro like a cobra getting ready to strike.  
  
"Amy. . ."  
  
"what?"  
  
Raph suddenly threw his head back and roared at the ceiling, "YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH? YOU HEAR ME, AMY? YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF US!!" with a broken sob, he darted forward. Mikey stepped aside, but Raph anticipated the move. Sidestepping with him, Raph slashed out with his three-pronged blade.  
  
Mikey felt a flare of pain in his arm. Despite his wound, he took advantage of Raph and his close quarters. Grabbing Raph's weapon-wrist in one hand, he used the other to push Raph's shoulder, neatly hooking his leg around the backs of Raph's knees. Raph grunted and hit the floor shell-first. Mikey easily disarmed his anguished opponent.  
  
"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo, followed closely by Donnie and Splinter, dashed into the room.  
  
"guys, Raph is.-"  
  
"ohmygod. . ."  
  
"Mikey, did you. . .?"  
  
"he did it himself!"  
  
"quickly, my sons! Get Raphael into the infirmary!"  
  
"he's lost too much blood, I don't know if-"  
  
"calm down, buddy, it's okay. . ."  
  
using what little strength he had left, Raph dragged himself backwards from the grasping hands of his family. They weren't real. They were nightmare beings, posing as the ones he loved. Their hands were claws, their flesh was gray and ragged. They would sink their fingers into his flesh and drag him back there, back to the grave, back to Amy's grave, where she would. . . "get the fuck away from me!!" he rasped, gasping for breath.  
  
"easy, Raph, don't you recognize us?"  
  
"we're not going to hurt you. . ."  
  
Donnie and Leo approached Raph as they would a frightened, dangerous animal, speaking soft words they couldn't be sure he'd understand. They were tensing themselves to pounce when Raph's last formidable reserves of strength gave out. With a groan he fell limp on the floor.  
  
His head lolled back and forth as he was gently picked up and carried to the den's crude clinic. Raph murmured protestations as he was carried, but finally fell into deeper sleep when he was set on the cot.  
  
For a moment the only thing anyone could do was stand silently and stare at Raph's bloodied form, as the shock of what happened settled in their minds. Donnie was the first to break the silence. In his business-like manner, he gathered a basin, a washcloth, a needle and a spool of strong thread.  
  
"let's get to work, guys." He said, prompting the others into action, "Leo, clean up Mikey's arm, willya? Take a look and tell me how serious it is."  
  
Splinter, feeling rather foolish for being caught in such a prone state, wordlessly took up the basin and, after filling it with water, began to wash the blood from Raph's body.  
  
"don't worry about my arm, Donnie, it's not so- OW!"  
  
"sorry, I'm really not much of a doctor, you know." Muttered Leo as he inspected Mikey's arm.  
  
"how reassuring."  
  
Leo looked up sharply at Mikey, but saw that his brother was giving him a lop-sided smile. "hurry it up, will you? we've got a more pressing matter to worry about, I think."  
  
"indeed." Said Splinter, handing the washcloth and basin to Donnie and assuming the needle and thread to stitch up the deeper of the wounds on Raph's left arm and leg.  
  
"it looks like he didn't use too much force with a lot of these. A couple have stopped bleeding already. What's the diagnosis on Mike?"  
  
Leo grinned, "well, he could use a bath. . ."  
  
"hey!"  
  
"it's not that bad. More of a graze than a cut, I guess Mikey was lucky that Raph was already on the verge of collapse, otherwise it might have seriously bit into his muscle, here."  
  
"that's called a tricep" murmured Donnie distractedly as he grabbed another needle and began stitching a particularly long wound on Raph's leg. "there's disinfectant in the first-aid box, and gauze in the cabinet. There should be some medical tape in there, too." Donnie turned to Leo, "I trust you know what to do with them. . ." he raised a mock-skeptical eyeridge at Leo.  
  
"make some paper-maché?" piped in Mikey.  
  
Everyone in the room, grasping for something to relieve the tension which they all felt, chuckled, if a bit nervously.  
  
Splinter spoke up from his position beside Raph, "please, tell us what happened, michaelAngelo."  
  
Mikey related his early-morning encounter to his family.  
  
"protect you?" exclaimed Leo when Mikey had finished, "how on earth could he have thought he was protecting you?"  
  
Mikey shrugged, "I dunno, but that's what he said."  
  
"well, *obviously*" said Donnie, rolling his eyes in a vexing manner, "he intended to do the same to Mike, perhaps all of us, that he did to himself with the intention of making us undisireable to whoever this Amy person is, so that she wouldn't torment any of us once she's done with him."  
  
"hm. Some way to protect someone." Muttered Leo.  
  
"his judgement was clouded. He hadn't slept in days, it's obvious that he was hallucinating at the time. perhaps this 'Amy' person is the result of a hallucinogenic state induced by some disease or infection."  
  
"like what?"  
  
Donnie shrugged, still hesitant to admit that he hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening to his brother. Whatever it was, it was getting worse. After a few more minutes of stitching, Donnie and Splinter finished with Raph and stood up.  
  
"so, will he need any blood donations or anything?" asked Mikey, nervously eyeing the desk drawer where their few syringes were kept.  
  
"I don't think so." Answered Donnie, stretching, "what do you think, master Splinter?"  
  
"I agree with you, donatello. However, should he remain unconscious for an extended period of time, it may be necessary to coax liquids into his bloodstream."  
  
"uuuuuh. what?" said Mikey and Leo at the same time.  
  
"if he doesn't wake up soon, we may have to put him on an I.V."  
  
"oooooohhhh."  
  
Splinter turned toward his sons, unconsciously keeping a protective hand on Raph's shoulder, "you should all retire now. it has been an eventful morning for us all. I will stay with Raphael for now."  
  
Leo and Mikey needed no further bidding, and, yawning, they shuffled out. Donnie began cleaning up the area.  
  
"donatello, I sense that you are greatly troubled by Raphael's situation. Please, tell me."  
  
"well, we're all pretty upset about it," shrugged Donnie.  
  
"you are also troubled by something else, though."  
  
Donnie gave Splinter a tired smile, "ya got me, sensei." He slumped into the stool he had occupied while stitching up Raph's wounds, "you know. . . Raph is sick, right? I mean, something is definitely physiologically wrong with him here and. . . well, I havn't the faintest idea of how to treat it. I mean, this is supposed to be my department, right? I'm supposed to help the family out when someone gets sick or hurt, but this. . . I feel helpless. I feel. . . useless, I guess."  
  
"have you entertained the notion that perhaps something else beyond his self is responsible for Raphael's predicament?"  
  
"like what, demon possession?" snorted Donnie, perhaps more crassly than he meant to be, "I don't even believe in that stuff. . ." his eyes became distant and he smiled, "heh, I bet Angelo would be all over something like this. he'd probably know what to do. Vampires, demons, ghosts. . . all in that category of things I don't put any stock in." he fell silent and continued to stare through the cot.  
  
Splinter looked at him thoughtfully, "do you think perhaps Angelo would know about this?"  
  
Donnie snorted, "he'd probably think he does." Donnie caught Splinter's curious look. "what? What is it? you don't think. . . you don't think he really could know, do you? I mean. . . he may be a vampire, but he's also a flake. . ."  
  
Splinter leaned back and shrugged wordlessly.  
  
"but. . . I mean, what would he know anyway? If I called him. . . but I couldn't really call him, could I? He's somewhere overseas and. . . he's probably forgotten all about me and. . . I doubt he'd want to talk to me. what would I say to him? I can't just be like 'hey, how are ya? Can I pick apart your brain?' it would just be weird. Naw, it'd definitely be a bad idea to call him."  
  
Splinter shrugged again.  
  
"it's not like he'd know anything."  
  
The aged rat blinked serenely.  
  
"uh-uh. Not gonna do it."  
  
a hint of a smile tugged at the edge of Splinter's mouth.  
  
"nope."  
  
". . ."  
  
"not even."  
  
". . ."  
  
"no way."  
  
". . ."  
  
"shit. Where'd I put his number?"  
  
Splinter shook his head fondly as Donnie walked out, muttering quietly to himself. Donnie sat down at his desk and reached under the drawer, feeling about with his hands. they made contact with a small scrap of paper taped to the wood. He carefully peeled it away. There were no words. He didn't need them to remember who this number would connect him to. the paper had already begun to yellow and curl at the edges from the humidity of their home in the summer. He stared at it for a few moments, remembering when he had gotten this number.  
  
it had been a short phone call. He had answered the phone, and recognized immediately the voice that said "hello."  
  
"hello, Angelo"  
  
"hi, donatello. If you ever need to reach me, this is the number to my satellite phone-"  
  
he had written it on his hand, and later transferred it to the paper.  
  
after giving him the number, the vampire had wordlessly hung up the phone. Donatello had been glad not to have to have gone on. What on earth would he have said? How did he stand? And why the hell had he even kept the number, granted he put it in a place where he wouldn't encounter it on a regular basis?  
  
Why was he hesitating?  
  
He finally shook himself and stood up, walking to the phone. Taking a deep breath, he dialed. What would he say? Was Angelo mad at him? He probably was. . . how couldn't he be? He'd saved Donnie's life, and Donnie hadn't even thanked him for it. they'd been lovers, that much was true, for a short while. . . but where did that leave them now?"  
  
"Helloooooo?"  
  
"uhh. . ."  
  
"anyone there? You can prank call if you want, but I gotta warn you, it'll put a serious cramp on your phone bill. . ."  
  
"Angelo. . . it's, uh, it's Donatello. . ."  
  
there was silence on the other line. Donnie braced himself for the worst.  
  
"DONNIE!! THE SEXY BEAST HIMSELF!! Jesus Mary Joseph, the holy family themselves, by the power invested in yours truly, I'm really speaking to the most worthy lust-puppy I've encountered in at least a century!! How are you? where are you? what's going on in the Big Apple? Or, rather, the Big Apple's waste transportation facilities. . .?"  
  
Donnie stuttered several times, then burst out laughing, "well, I'm glad to talk to you, too."  
  
Angelo suddenly gasped, "Donnie, honey, baby, are you mad at me?"  
  
Donnie leaned casually on the wall, grinning as he spoke, "what'll you do if I say I am?"  
  
"I'll show up at your doorstep on my hands and knees with chocolate and a rose in between my teeth. Then I'll take you into the bedroom, and throw you on your back and-"  
  
"I think I get the idea. Um. . . are you mad at me?"  
  
"no. I'm not."  
  
"I'm sorry I never called or anything. . ."  
  
"don't feel sorry. Neither did I. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."  
  
"neither was I. . ."  
  
"soooooo. . . then what is the occasion for this call? Please let it be phone sex. . ."  
  
"no, I'm afraid this is serious."  
  
"so am I, hot-stuff, so am I!"  
  
"come on! I really have a serious problem here!"  
  
"gee, at the sound of your voice, I just. . . I got a hand in my pants right now."  
  
"Angelo. . ."  
  
"just gimme twenty seconds. . ."  
  
"ANGELO!!!"  
  
the voice on the other line chuckled, "okay, I'm sorry, go ahead, what's wrong?"  
  
Donnie took a breath and explained the situation. The other line was silent when he finished. "well? what do you think? The only thing I know is that it seems to be beyond the capacity of any of us here."  
  
A thoughtful "mmmm." came from the other end. "you know, it's strange. . . it sounds familiar. I think something like that happened a long time ago to someone, or maybe several people. I'm not sure, but it definitely sounds familiar. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'm in Italy right now visiting my sister,"  
  
"pardon? Your *sister*?"  
  
"she's another child of kali's. she's egyptian. Her name is Hatepshesut."  
  
"no way. . ."  
  
"way. That really is her name."  
  
"but. . . Hatepshesut is the name of a female pharaoh who ruled in egypt during the eighteenth dynasty. . ."  
  
"what's your point?"  
  
"uuuuuh. . ."  
  
"well, why do you think they erased her name from her tomb, huh?"  
  
"well. . ."  
  
"look, in any case, she's got a much sharper memory than I do. Let me run this by her and see what she says. I'll call you back."  
  
"alright. Um . . . well, I guess that's it."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"hey, I, uh. . . I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"talk to you later."  
  
"ditto."  
  
"bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
**********************  
  
Raph groaned. His entire body felt heavy, especially his head. He opened his eyes, immediately closing them to the light that stabbed at his pupils. He slowly opened them again, allowing them to ajust to the bare lightbulb that hung from the ceiling.  
  
"well, hello there."  
  
Raph sat up. she was standing at the foot of the cot, naked, her gray flesh shrunken close to her bones, her eyes the familiar blood-red, glowing from inside the darkness of her skull. Raph gripped the sheets beneath him in an effort not to lose his composure. He noticed it was quiet, the silence seemed to cut him to the core, a void in the space that was once warm with voices.  
  
"where are my brothers? Where's Splinter?"  
  
"don't you remember, love? You killed them all. . ."  
  
********************  
  
oooooooooh . . . evil, evil, I'm eeeeeevil!!! Ha ha haaaaa! Ahem, anyway, as ff.net is taking down all nc-17 rated fics (makes me MAD!!) an abridged version of midnightmares will be posted here. the unabridged version will be posted on my webpage. It's not up there yet, as I havn't finished the story yet, but if you want me to notify you when I post the unabridged version on my page, email me to let me know. And if you're under-aged, please be responsible and honest! Don't read NC-17 rated fics if you're under 18 or the legal age in your state/country. Okay, public service message done, you can stop giving me those looks. 


	5. Torment

Midnightmares: Torment  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: the violence has turned up a notch, so the rating is being increased to R  
  
summary: Raph is continuing to lose his grip on reality, while his friends and family search for a solution before it's too late! Also, an original character is introduced.  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo and Liz are my characters, and creations.  
  
Note: *stands up, shivering and dripping cold water* oh hooo, you are gonna *die* Lizard-girl!! Just wait until I get my hands on you!! you'll rue the day you ever messed with the deadly Tinselcat!! (umm, but in the meantime, enjoy the next chapter!)  
  
************************* ********************  
  
Raph turned to her, his face a mask of fear and confusion. He was afraid to ask "what do you mean?"  
  
she lifted one skinny arm, and pointed through the open doorway.  
  
Raph crept forward hesitantly, skirting the spectre who stood before him. He pushed the door open further, leaning out, "Mike? Leo? Do-"  
  
his voice immediately caught in his throat, held there as if in a vise as he saw what lay before him.  
  
"he was the first to go." The light, seemingly innocent voice came from beside his ear.  
  
He was too shocked to react. He felt weak in the knees and gripped the doorframe until the wood dug into his fingers.  
  
"no. . ."  
  
"believe it. or isn't that your weapon sticking out of his throat? Perhaps someone else around here carries a three-pronged knife, hm?"  
  
"Mike. . ."  
  
his brother's lifeless hand still clutched one of his nunchucks.  
  
"he didn't have time to react, really," Amy's tone of voice suggested she might as well be commenting on televised sports, "he meant to defend himself, but hesitated. He couldn't hurt you, could he?"  
  
Raph gave a broken whimper.  
  
"nice throw, by the way."  
  
he felt as if he might retch, yet somehow he seemed drawn to continue walking through the den, as one would be drawn to see the scene of a car wreck.  
  
Donnie was in his room, sitting at his computer, head resting on the keyboard. Relief flooded through Raph. *he's alright. He's fallen asleep at the computer. He'll sort this out. . ." Raph rushed forward and grabbed Donnie's shoulder and shook him.  
  
Donnie fell limply from his chair, his eyes wide and glazed-over. A ragged gash looked like a tattered red ribbon tied around his neck. Blood dripped from his keyboard and computer screen, which had switched to the screen saver: a cheerful collection of warping shapes, floating in space.  
  
Raph staggered back, stumbling over the objects on the floor.  
  
"he died easy, you know. Never saw you coming. Who says you're not a ninja master?"  
  
"Leo. . ." Raph replied instantly. He dashed into Leo's room, but it was empty. Skidding on the floor in his haste, he made for the dojo, stopping so suddenly he almost overbalanced, as he reached the doorway.  
  
"you had quite an extensive sparring session. You should be proud of yourself. You won."  
  
Raph shuddered, his mind screamed, but he couldn't look away from where Leo lay slumped against the wall, Raph's other sai buried in the back of his neck, protruding out underneath his chin.  
  
"shit. . . no. . ." he sobbed as he saw the form that lay on the other end of the dojo.  
  
"she tried to interfere. Stupid bitch."  
  
April's neck was covered with bruises, her eyes wide, forever frozen in a mask of terror. Her tongue, purple and swollen, hung grotesquely from her mouth.  
  
"she couldn't please you the way I do. . ." whispered Raph's companion. "one more left, darling."  
  
"splinter. . ." rasped Raph.  
  
He rushed toward splinter's room, though it more closely resembled a candle- adorned nest. Splinter lay on his cushion, his eyes were half-closed, looking peaceful, even in death, even though his head was turned completely around, his fragile-looking neck broken all to easily.  
  
Raph fell to his knees. He could feel the pain building inside him, starting in his gut and, like tendrils of fire, spreading throughout his veins.  
  
"you did what you had to. you only acted out of your need to protect them." her cold hands caressed his shoulders and his neck, "it worked. We can be together now. we have eternity. Just you and I."  
  
Raph screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Donnie jumped about a foot in the air as Raph sat up, his face twisted in terror, screaming.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Raph! Calm down!" said Donnie, extending a hesitant hand toward his trembling brother.  
  
Raph blinked and looked around him. He was still in the infirmary, bandaged up in half a dozen places. "D. . . Donnie?"  
  
Donnie gave a nervous laugh, "yeah, it's me. you nearly gave me a heart attack, there."  
  
Raph suddenly leaned forward and grasped Donnie's shoulders in a painfully hard grip. He looked intensely into Donnie's eyes, his own wild with terror, "don't say that, Donnie. Don't ever say that. I would never. . . I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing, it wasn't me, I swear!" his voice began to take on a hysterical edge, "you have to believe me, Donnie, I wouldn't hurt any of you! ever!"  
  
Donnie placed his hands on Raph's wrists, "it's okay, bro, I know. I know you wouldn't intentionally harm any of us. it's okay. Everyone is okay."  
  
Raph released his death-grip on his brother and buried his face in his hands, "I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm breaking apart. She's. . . she's killing me. . ."  
  
"it's okay Raph. You're going to be alright." Donnie was all too aware that his voice carried no conviction. He just prayed that he wasn't telling his brother an outright lie.  
  
****************************  
  
April walked hurriedly down the sidewalk. She was nervous in this part of town, one that she had never visited previously. It wasn't that it was seedy, but it was different from the metropolitan glamour of uptown. The buildings, squashed up against each other, mostly chipped brick, held cramped collections of used book shops, dingy cafes and thrift shops. Sex boutiques rubbed shoulders with Christian paraphernalia stores. It was a motley association, with the usual street-sellers and homeless beggars staking out their space on the sidewalk. The air carried a heady scented combination of cigarette smoke, book glue and concrete. It was intoxicating as much as it frightened her. This was not her world, she just had a day pass.  
  
She looked down at the address written in her slanted, precise handwriting on a sticky note she held in her hand. She scoffed to herself. Donnie had seemed just as dubious as she had when he'd called her after talking to Angelo. Apparently the vampire had talked to his vampire pals about the problem, and they had referred him to someone by the name of "Ghost." She snorted. In all likelihood she was tracking down someone who ingested too many hallucinogens on a regular basis.  
  
"he said this person Ghost knows just about everything about the paranormal there is to know, and how to deal with it." Donnie had said over the phone, in a decidedly skeptical voice, "apparently this guy's contact with his, quote-unquote, 'clients', works at this store. Angelo says they'll deny knowing this Ghost person, but just keep asking, and drop his name if you have to. I guess they're suspicious of anyone they havn't known on an intimate basis for at least five years."  
  
"yeah, sure, I'll see what I can do." She had replied, sighing. "though, to tell you the truth, I've got my doubts about this."  
  
"no shit. Me too. But, what else can we do? It's not like we've got a choice or anything. Raph is breaking apart at the seams, which were never too tight to begin with."  
  
April couldn't help but wonder if that was what was really happening: Raph was finally falling over the edge, he was finally going crazy, and they were scrambling for another explanation so they wouldn't have to face the truth.  
  
April finally stopped in front of a store with dusty windows and a sign over the door that read "Luna Rising". This was it. She paused for a moment, regarding the figure who leaned against the wall next to the door. April couldn't tell if it was male or female, only that it wore dingy clothes, its head was shaved and it was smoking a cigarette with trembling fingers. Keeping her eyes to the ground, April walked hurredly past, opening the door and stepping into the dim interior. The store smelled of strange spices mixed with incense. Every surface was cramped with everything from crystals, to pendants to candles. Several jars held objects that April didn't quite want to know more about. Hidden speakers softly played a local alternative station.  
  
April walked cautiously between the tables and shelves, almost getting several wind-chimes tangled in her hair. She finally spotted the desk and hurried toward it.  
  
sitting on the other side was a girl who looked to be anywhere between 17 and 25 years old. She wore baggy black pants and a tight black tank top, both articles bearing several bright pink stripes. Her hair was the same improbable color of bubblegum pink. she wore a spiked dog collar and cuffs, along with mismatched assorted jewelry. Her skin was tan with obvious olive undertones.  
  
she leaned back in her chair, her sneakers propped up on the desk in front of her. As April approached, she saw that the reclining cashier was sucking on a lollypop, reading a book titled "Passion's Inferno", with two half- naked people on the front, held in a suffocating embrace.  
  
"um, excuse me. . ."  
  
"mm?" the girl didn't look up from her book.  
  
"I'm looking for Ghost."  
  
Without taking her eyes from the text, the girl popped the lolly-pop out of her mouth and pointed with it toward several book shelves, "Ghosts, sightings, seances and hunting guides on the second shelf from the right, three shelves up, under 'supernatural'." The lolly-pop made its way back into her pink-painted mouth.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to speak with Ghost."  
  
The girl looked up from her book, "you'll want a Ouijae board for that, sister. They're by the books, over-"  
  
"no. I need to speak with Ghost. A person. Some person. I don't know him personally, I just have to speak to him."  
  
The cashier swiveled in her chair and removed her feet from the desk, setting the book down. "look, if you want to talk to a ghost, I can help you, but after that I'm afraid you're going to have to try somewhere else. do you need directions someplace?"  
  
April leaned down, placing her palms on the desktop. "look, I've got a problem, that needs this Ghost person's input. Personally, I'd rather not be here, but a friend needs his help, and I'm not in the mood to take any bullshit."  
  
The cashier scowled at her, "hassle someone else, babe, I'm not paid enough to be harassed by the customers."  
  
April gritted her teeth, speaking slowly through them, "I know you know some person named 'Ghost'. I was referred here by someone named Angelo, and his friend, Kali. I've got money that I'm more than willing to spend on this consultation. Take it or leave it."  
  
the girl lifted an eyebrow, "what on earth have you been smoking?"  
  
April stepped back, "fine. Whatever." she sighed, seeming to deflate, "I guess he's beyond help anyway. Thanks for your time." with sarcasm in her very stride, she spun on her heel and stalked toward the door.  
  
"wait! Wait a second."  
  
She turned around, "what?" she snapped wearily.  
  
The cashier walked around the desk and approached her, "look, I'm sorry about all that back there." Her tone had suddenly lost the adolescent whine and petulance. She spoke in a low, hushed voice, "you have to understand that in this business, we get a lot of crack-heads and jokers in here. you're the news-lady, right? O'Neil, right?"  
  
"yeah, that's me."  
  
"look, I don't want to leave a bad impression on you, but this isn't something the general public can know about. I'm sure you'll understand. I just wanted you to know that before you left. I treat everyone like that who comes in looking for Ghost."  
  
April had a snappy retort for that, but held her tongue. "I'm not here to catch a news story."  
  
"what are you here for?"  
  
"my friend. I told you, something's wrong with him and I was told to come here and ask Ghost about it."  
  
the cashier stood back and regarded April for another moment, her lips pursed. "I think I believe you. come here and have a seat."  
  
April sat on the wooden chair beside the desk while the casheir sat in her own chair, once again propping her sneakers on the desk. "the name's Liz. so, tell me about your problem."  
  
"um. . . if it's all the same to you, I'd like to talk to ghost personally. this is a matter that requires exptreme confidentiality."  
  
"I'm Ghost's secretary. You have to go through me to talk to him. Tell me what the problem is, and I'll tell you if it's a job for ghost, some less gifted individual, or a psychiatrist."  
  
April pressed her lips together and regarded Liz, who was once more twirling her lollypop in her mouth. "I don't know if I can. . . look, it's really important that no one, and I mean no one, hear about this. . ."  
  
"hey, I'm the epitome of confidentiality. Hell, I work for someone who's very existence is a secret. I won't tell anyone but the boss, if you don't tell anyone other than the concerned parties about Ghost or myself and the fact that I work for him."  
  
"agreed." April hesitantly related the encounters to Liz who squinted into the distance the whole time, looking beyond the shelves to a thought that only she could see.  
  
"well, that's about it." April finished and shrugged, looking at Liz hopefully.  
  
Liz stood up, "the good news is, I think I know what's going on. if your friend had had only one or two encounters, I'd say he's had a certain sleeping disorder wherein the 'victim' actually wakes up before their body does, and the sensation is that of someone sitting on their chest, suffocating them. the symptoms for that and this encounter are very similar. however, based on your description of the variety of encounters, I'd say you have a succubus on your hands."  
  
"what the hell is a succubus?"  
  
"the female version of an incubus."  
  
"like, the band?"  
  
Liz snorted, "no, like a spirit who will target and victimize a certain person which they have fixated on. in this case, your friend." She walked over to the bookshelves, pulling several volumes out and flipping through them as she spoke, "the first records of succubi and incubi encounters are from the middle-ages, though many of the cases are simply sleeping disorders and erotic dreams mislabeled as supernatural encounters."  
  
"um. . . erotic dreams?"  
  
"yeah. Succubi and incubi are the sex offenders of the afterlife. They often have intercourse with their victims. It helps them to secure their power over the victim, until he or she is completely helpless. Of course, that's just half of the story. There are several recorded cases where incubi and succubi have been welcome nightly visitors, especially if the 'victim' isn't getting any. Sometimes they provide sexual lives for those who are lacking in that department. This includes neglected spouses. Succubi and incubi are not necessarily evil."  
  
"only this one is. . ."  
  
"yeah, that's what it sounds like. Your friend obviously isn't enjoying himself, and the succubus obviously is, so I'd say you've got an evil spirit who wants your friend to be her bitch for eternity." "well, what can Ghost do about it?"  
  
Liz sighed, walking back to the desk carrying several books, "the truth is, I'm not sure if ghost can handle this one. normally I'd send you back there with instructions to make a circle of salt around the victim when he's sleeping, but this spirit sounds like a real hard-hitter, if you'll excuse the expression. Succubi and incubi are not too common, and ghost's knowledge of how to deal with them is definitely limited."  
  
"shit." Mumbled April, sitting back in her chair. "does this mean I find someone else?"  
  
"hardly. There's only one person in this city who has the potential to banish a succubus of this power, and your talking to his public relations director."  
  
April set her forehead in her hands, feeling a migraine coming on. "so, what your saying is, there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Liz sat down once again, "I didn't say that. Hey, never say die when it comes to the supernatural. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll convey your problem to ghost, as well as the urgency. He's hardly one to back away from a challenge, so I think you've got a good chance to get him on this job. if, for some reason, he can't do it, I'll collect all the resources I have on the subject and send them to you. I can give you a few contacts in certain circles that may have something to say about it. give me your phone number, and I'll give you a call."  
  
April sighed skeptically, but wrote her name and cell phone number on the pad of paper. "when can I expect a call from you?"  
  
"within the next couple days."  
  
April stood up and shouldered her pocketbook. She hoped against hope that she wasn't making a big mistake. She headed toward the door.  
  
"hey, for the time being, I'd keep an eye on your friend. You never know if he might go off his rocker."  
  
"too late for that. . ." mumbled April as she left the store.  
  
**********************  
  
well, there it is, folks. The next chapter is likely to be one that I'll have to edit for content before I post it on ff.net. though, for all you adults out there, the unabridged version will eventually be available on my website. it looks like that will probably happen sometime within the next couple weeks, depending on computer circumstances, and what stage the story is in and such. I'll keep y'all informed.  
  
My message to Machias: DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! *launches herself at MB yowling incoherently* 


	6. Nightmares's Possession

Midnightmares: Nightmares's Possession  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: Okay, with this chapter, the rating is definitely R.  
  
summary: Amy makes her move. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo and Liz are my characters, and creations.  
  
Note: TAKE THAT!! AND THAT! TEACH YOU TO DUMP COLD WATER ON ME!! *looks up from whapping machias industriously with a flyswatter* oh, hullo. I posted the next chapter, I case you couldn't tell. *looks back to the place machias formerly occupied* GAAAAH! SHE GOT AWAY!! CHAAAAAAARGE!! *races off*  
  
*************************\  
  
"you don't say. . . pink? well, I guess stereotypes just don't hold all the time. . . how long? . . ." Donnie cradled the phone in his shoulder as he scribbled down what April said. "to tell you the truth, I don't know, it could be too late as we speak. . . no, no more incidents, but he hasn't gone back to sleep since that last time he woke up screaming. . . yeah, I'll say, I thought my blood was freezing in my veins. . . yeah, it creeps me out too. Thanks so much for going over there, we all appreciate it. . . sure, I'll tell him. Don't give up hope, April. I'm sure we'll get through it. yeah. Bye." Donnie hung up the phone. He sighed. He knew he sounded insincere in his reassurance to April, but it was becoming harder to keep up an optimistic attitude about it. he looked over to where Raph sat on the couch, staring expressionlessly at the tv, still bandaged, but healing rapidly.  
  
He was slipping away so quickly, Donnie wasn't even sure he saw any of them anymore. He had reinstated his resolve not to sleep, much to the chagrin of his family, who feared another violent incident. However hard his resolve, however, his weakened state was obviously worsening. His brothers and father could only speculate as to what was worse, hallucinations brought on by lack of sleep, or his terrible nightmares. They could only watch from a short distance, and step in when Raph got out of control. Perhaps he was already beyond their control.  
  
Raph's whole body felt numb. He knew the physical pain was there, but it was confined to the background, nothing more than a dull throb that he no longer noticed. His vision was blurry, his eyes red-rimmed, with circles underneath. The food Mikey continued to try to coax into him sat untouched. It was obvious that he had already lost weight. he thought idly that he wouldn't really mind just wasting away, fading into the background like a ghost in a movie. How long would this empty shell sit here, before finally being removed? Or perhaps it, too, would fade away, leaving an empty spot on the couch where the others could occasionally look, wondering why it seemed as if something was missing.  
  
The edges of his vision were darkening. He did nothing to stop it. even his resistance seemed to have faded. He groaned softly as his eyes slid closed, and his nightmare world welcomed him with open arms.  
  
"he's fallen asleep, I think." Mikey whispered from where he bent over Raph.  
  
"did you check his pulse?" asked Donnie, coming over.  
  
"what if he bites me?"  
  
Donnie rolled his eyes and placed a finger on Raph's wrist. "just passed out. We ought to move him."  
  
Mikey grasped Raph underneath his arms, while Donnie hooked his elbows around Raph's legs. With a minimum of grunting, they managed to get him into his room and onto his bed. after he was settled and covered, they still remained, standing in the doorway, looking at him.  
  
"what are you thinking?" whispered Donnie.  
  
"I'm thinking I've never been this scared in my life. I mean, how do we fight something we can't see or feel? I'm scared of this. . . thing, I'm scared that we'll lose Raph, and I'm scared of him alone."  
  
Donnie nodded, "well, April says this Ghost person might be able to help."  
  
Mikey turned to him, "but what if he can't? what do we do then?"  
  
Splinter came up behind them, placing a gentle hand on their shoulders, "if it comes to that, there may only be one option left to us."  
  
Donnie pressed his lips together and stared at the floor. Mikey cocked his head to the side in question.  
  
"the kindest thing to do may be to end his suffering."  
  
Mikey bit his lip as a tear pricked his eye. He couldn't believe they were really talking about killing Raph. . . perhaps that would be the kindest thing to do after all, though.  
  
"let us leave him to sleep. Leave the door open so we will know if he wakes."  
  
Donnie reached over to turn off Raph's light. Mikey grabbed his wrist before he could.  
  
"can we leave his light on? just. . . humor me, I don't want him alone in here. . . in the dark."  
  
Donnie nodded and followed Splinter out, casting a last look at his brother, wondering how much longer he would be able to take Raph's presence for granted.  
  
**************  
  
*I thought I fell asleep. . .* Raph stared up at his ceiling as he lay on his bed. *how did I get here?* the ceiling started to rise, becoming impossibly high, before fading away. His walls, also faded into blackness, as did the floor until it was only him, laying there in darkness. He stood up, surprised that he was able to. he looked about him. There was nothing but a black void on every side. He was neither cool nor warm, this place seeming to be devoid of feelings.  
  
"I know you're out there." He called into the blackness, which swallowed his words like a gaping maw, consuming the sound as soon as it left his lips. "what do you want this time?"  
  
only silence answered him.  
  
"you can't make me believe anything, this time. all this. . . it's all just a dream. You can show me as many pictures of my 'dead' family all you want, I won't believe it."  
  
there was no reply, no challenge to his proclamation.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BITCH?!" Raph screamed into the darkness.  
  
"closer than you think. . ." whispered the voice into his ear. Before he knew what was happening, he was slammed back down onto his shell, a painful crack vibrating through his body.  
  
Amy was standing above him. Her naked flesh was full and pink, her hair dark and thick, swirling about her shoulders in a nonexistent breeze. She had eyes instead of empty sockets, the irises a bright blue. She knelt down beside him, stroking his cheek with the back of a warm, soft hand. A scent akin to wildflowers wafted toward Raph.  
  
He lay, stunned, unable to move as she leaned toward him and planted a light kiss on his lips with her own full, petal-soft ones.  
  
"what. . . what. . .?" stammered Raph.  
  
Amy giggled lightly, running her hands through her hair, the line of her arm leading down toward the perfect curve of her creamy breast, ending with a rosebud-pink nipple. "do I surprise you, lover? Do you remember why you wanted me? do you want me again now?"  
  
"b-but, I never. . ."  
  
she placed a finger over his mouth, ending his confused words. "it's all right. I forgive you. I forgive you for all of it. if I can just have you now, that's all I need. . ."  
  
she leaned forward to kiss him again, her tongue probing, seeking an entry this time. he looked into her eyes. *they're dead. . . she's dead. . . shit. . .* they were fathomless, but glazed over as the gaze of a corpse, and deep within the pupils, that familiar ominous red glow. . .  
  
he suddenly realized her skin was not so soft as pliant, like putty, anything coming into contact with it digging in to make an impression. Her warmth was false, as if it were a heated blanket covering the cold interior, and it was suffocating and uncomfortable, that flowery scent too strong, too chemical, making his head spin. Her long, thick locks whipped about his face, stinging his eyes. Her skin was not creamy, but sallow, and hanging as if slightly too big for what lay beneath.  
  
Raph whimpered and tried to twist his body away from her, moving his head to avoid her rank breath. "get away from me, you dead fuck!!" he growled, hoping the malice in his voice masked its trembling.  
  
She pulled back. already her skin was becoming gray, shrinking back to her skin. Her eyes melted away to be replaced by those familiar empty, maddening holes. Her gentle smile pulled back into a grimace, revealing those razor-sharp teeth, "you should of thought of that before you got yourself into this, *my love*" she spat out the last words, which felt like a slap in the face.  
  
"leave me alone!"  
  
"never. . . you're mine! MINE!!" with an insane cackle, she grasped his legs in a crushing grip, her nails gouging into his skin. She thrust his thighs apart and, to Raph's horror, he was helpless to stop her, his limbs once more feeling as if filled with lead.  
  
"no. . ." he whispered.  
  
"YES!!" she shrieked.  
  
Raph's world spun. He was consumed by flames, the raging inferno framing that horrid face, that taunted his mind's eye.  
  
He woke with a gasp, his skin still hot, though cooling quickly with the cold sweat that seeped from his pores. He curled up on his side. He couldn't recall ever feeling this self-loathing in his life. He wanted to tear off his skin. He wanted to burn every place that she had touched him. he wanted to scrub his entire body with sandpaper until he bled. There was no escaping. She was too powerful.  
  
He blinked as a thought occurred to him.  
  
Perhaps there was a way out of this hell after all. . .  
  
************  
  
Leo opened his eyes. He immediately swore at himself. He had dozed off on his shift, staying awake in case Raph needed him while his brothers and father slept. The past week had been taxing on all of them, and even Leo had his limits, though he was extremely reluctant to admit it. His adrenaline that had kept him going all these days had finally worn off.  
  
Grumbling at himself, he stood up from his seat on the couch and stretched his bunched muscles. He yawned and tried to blink his eyes back into focus as he walked back to check on Raph, just in case. *It's not like he'd hesitate to wake me if he needed something.*  
  
he poked his head into Raph's room. It was empty. Raph was gone.  
  
******************** *grins sheepishly and slowly backs away* ah. . . heh. . . well, you wouldn't want this chapter to have a boring ending, now would you? and. . . and it is another chapter, after all, huh? Guys? Wanna stop waving those sharp objects? Er. . . you're not really going to use those, are you?  
  
ahem, murderous tendencies aside, you may or may not have been able to tell that there's quite a sizable chunk missing from this chapter. Though I must warn you, this NC-17 scene isn't the type that makes you feel all hot and happy inside. Quite the contrary. Many of you who are old enough probably wouldn't want to read it anyway. However, since it is an integral part of the story, and an essential part of the horror element, it will be posted on my webpage.  
  
Readers will be happy to note that I now have the means to update my webpage. Once the story is finished, I will post it in all it's unabridged glory. Remember: if you are underage, please read responsibly!!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. . . ahem. . . REVIEWS, PEOPLE!! Review! Now! go! Quick! Now, review! Quick! Go! Now! 


	7. Drowning

Midnightmares: Drowning  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: back to PG-13. This one isn't too violent, though it does get pretty intense.  
  
summary: Raph takes matters into his own hands.  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo, Ghost and Liz are my characters, and creations.  
  
Note: *spies machias with flyswatter* err. . . maybe I was a little out of line there. . . um. . . EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! *jumps into pope-mobile with Kyabetsu* DRIVE!! Drivedrivedrive!! CHRIST, can't this thing go any faster?!? I'm about to become a fur coat for a cold-blooded reptile!! *shakes KB by her shoulders* YA GOTTA HELP ME!! SHE'S A NUTCASE!!  
  
*************************\  
  
Leo's feet flew beneath him. his lungs pounded against his ribcage in protest, but he ran on through the dark alleyways and side-streets. He suddenly stopped still. He crouched low to the ground. Very faintly, in the dirt and grime on the pavement, was the imprint of a two-toed foot. Leo set off again.  
  
He cursed himself for a lazy fool over and over. He prayed to whatever god might hear him that his brother was still alive, that he wouldn't be too late, for whatever it was he was running toward. He heard Mikey's faint "wait!" on the wind, but didn't pay it any heed. There was no time.  
  
After yelling a nearly incomprehensible warning to his family, he had dashed out the door, his fine-tuned tracking skills guiding his feet.  
  
The trail suddenly stopped in a dead-ended alley. The corners were shrouded in shadow. There was a lumpy pile in one corner. His heart pounding, his breath screaming in his ears, Leo slowly walked toward it.  
  
"Raph?" his voice was barely above a whisper. The shape didn't move. "Raph?"  
  
a groan came from the form. An old, homeless man with a bottle of whiskey clenched in his gnarled hand rolled over, muttered once and resumed snoring softly.  
  
*where are you Raph?* Leo thought in desperation. He then looked up. winding from the top of one of the buildings was an old, rusty fire escape, the ladder already down. *he's taken to the roofs. . .* like a jungle cat, Leo deftly climbed the pitted fire escape. When he reached the rooftop, he noticed more footprints in the dust that had settled there. On the top of a tall office building, Leo caught a glimpse of a moving shape.  
  
The turtle thrust aside his thoughts and inhibitions, and took a running start, leaping from the edge of the building. He landed hard in a roll on the next rooftop. He made his way up, all the while willing his brother to wait for him. willing himself not to be too late.  
  
He couldn't recall how he managed to reach the top of the mini-skyscraper, but he could feel his adrenaline pumping through his system like fire. He stood silently at one end of the flat rooftop, looking at where his brother stood at the other end. He took a hesitant step forward.  
  
"I thought you'd come after me. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"I've got to, Leo. There's no other choice." Raph turned to face his brother. The tears streaking his cheeks reflected silver in the moonlight. "she's killing me, Leo. Slowly. I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this anymore."  
  
"But there's someone who can help! April talked to-"  
  
"I can't wait that long!" he yelled, his voice cracking.  
  
"please Raph, don't do this. . . we. . . I. . . I don't know what I would do if. . ."  
  
Raph's mouth twisted into an ironic, mirthless smile, "at least I won't be here to burden you anymore."  
  
"no, Raph, you never-"  
  
"I just want you to know that I love you. . ." Raph gave his brother a sad smile.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Raph disappeared over the edge, Leo suddenly found himself standing there, looking down at his brother sprawled on the pavement far below, every detail of his body etched in the moonlight, a sunburst of blood forming a hellish halo around his head. . .  
  
Leo blinked.  
  
"I just want you to know that I love you. . ." Raph gave his brother a sad smile.  
  
Without thinking or hesitating, Leo darted forward as Raph placed one foot into space. He grabbed his brother's arm and, bracing his feet on the lip of the edge, leaned all his weight backwards. They both tumbled backwards, Raph landing heavily on Leo. They lay like that for several moments, Leo with a death-grip on Raph's arm, Raph laying wordlessly beside him.  
  
finally Raph yanked his arm from Leo's grip, rolling over, his back to his brother.  
  
Leo took deep breaths to slow the pounding of his heart, which raced from the combination of his rushing adrenaline and his disturbing premonition.  
  
"why did you do it, Leo?"  
  
"I can't let you die, Raph. Not when there's something I can do to stop it."  
  
"I'm sick of this, Leo. Every minute is like torture. I can't sleep, I'm never truly awake. . . and I see her wherever I go. . . there's no escaping her. There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"there is. We haven't exhausted our options." Leo sat up. He took Raph in his arms, leaning his brother's head on his shoulder.  
  
"you had no right to make this decision for me." Raph sobbed, although he held onto Leo as hard as Leo held onto him, both afraid that if they loosed their grips, the other would fade away forever into the night.  
  
they held each other in silence, the night seeming less oppressive as they sat thus.  
  
"do you remember when we were kids," Raph began, his voice hoarse from crying, "when we would sometimes hear noises echoing through the tunnels at night?"  
  
"yeah," Leo smiled, remembering, "it took ages for Splinter to convince us that it was city workers, construction and storm water flooding the pipes that made those noises, instead of monsters lurking in the tunnels."  
  
"whenever we heard noises, Mikey and I would always come running into your room." Raph said quietly, "it was like instinct or something. We would always come to you. you were never afraid of anything."  
  
"I was just as scared as you two." Replied Leo, "but I didn't want you to know, so I would stay awake until you came in. I'd only be able to get to sleep unless you and Mikey were there."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"I never told anyone."  
  
Raph snorted, "Donnie would just sleep through the whole thing."  
  
Leo smiled, "yeah."  
  
"I wish we were kids again."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"I'm not going to wait much longer. Not even you will be able to stop me then."  
  
Leo said nothing. He pressed his lips together. He dreaded that moment, when he knew Raph was right, and he would just have to stand aside and watch as his brother's life faded away.  
  
**************************  
  
April entered her apartment as the phone started ringing. Kicking the door closed and throwing her coat on a chair, she hurriedly picked up the phone. "hello?"  
  
"hello. Is this Ms. O'Neill's residence?"  
  
"yes, this she."  
  
"hey there. Liz here."  
  
"Liz?" April paused for a moment. "oh yeah, Liz, sorry, it's been a busy day."  
  
"how are things at that end?"  
  
"not good. We're running out of time. My friend tried to kill himself last night. I hope your news is better than that. . ."  
  
"I should say so. I ran the situation by Ghost. He'll do it."  
  
relief flooded through April, as she let out the breath she hadn't knew she'd been holding, "good. So, he'll be able to get rid of this succubus thing?"  
  
"it's still pretty iffy at this point. It's entirely possible that Ghost will be ineffective. But he's going to try."  
  
"great. That's. . . that's great."  
  
"now, about price. . ."  
  
"look, I don't care how much it costs, I just want it done!"  
  
"er. . . yeah, we'll discuss price later."  
  
"all right. Is that it?" April rubbed a temple with her free hand. She had been getting migraines lately. Her boss attributed it to nerves and had requested that she take a paid vacation. The truth was, April feared that the headaches would only get worse the more time she had to think about the turtles' situation, so she buried herself in work as much as possible, Ibuprofen her best friend.  
  
"not quite. I did some research based on what you told me about your friend's dreams. You told me he mentioned. . ." April heard a rustling of paper, "a gravestone with the name 'Amy' on it and a date? Umm. . . 1895?"  
  
"that's right."  
  
"okay, well, I visited the city cemetery and poked around. I found a grave that may be the one your pal saw in his dream. It had the name 'Amy' on it, along with that date. There was no last name, or date of birth. I'm assuming there was none on the gravestone in your friend's dream?"  
  
"not that he mentioned."  
  
"okay, well, I went to the library and looked through the microfilms of old newspapers. I think I may know who this spirit is. In 1889 an 18-year old girl was arrested for a frantic assult on a young man. Apparently this man had had an affair with her which he'd broken off when his wife became pregnant. He confessed to it when she was arrested. She spent a few years in a sanitarium and was released in either 1890 or -91. Anyway, according to her obituary, for those four or five years she tended to follow the guy around and occasionally harass his wife and kids. She kept claiming that he was in love with her. . ." there was a rustle of paper again, "she died in 1895 of some sort of fever, from an infected rat bite, probably obtained during her frequent hidings in the sewers."  
  
"so, she's been haunting these sewers ever since?"  
  
"well, that's the thing, you never had any of these succubus occurrences before a couple weeks ago, right?"  
  
"um, right."  
  
"okay, well, I found some wax residue on the gravestone, which reminded me of an article I read in the newspaper a couple weeks ago, but never made the connection. A few high-schoolers tried to conduct a seance for laughs in the graveyard, at Amy's grave. The kids were arrested as they were leaving the graveyard, or rather running from it, screaming at the tops of their lungs. According to the article, the kids were pretty smashed at the time, but they all gave almost identical testimonies that part-way through their 'seance' they heard the sound of a woman screaming and sobbing. Quoting one of the kids: 'it sounded like she was really sad and angry. It was some scary shit, man.'"  
  
"so, you're saying that these kids awakened her spirit, which returned to the sewers where she had hidden in her lifetime, and fixated on ra- er. . . on my friend?"  
  
"yeah. Which brings me to the question: is your friend a city worker?"  
  
a lump formed in April's throat as she realized she had just backed into a corner. "uuuh. . . why do you ask?"  
  
"well, you said Amy must have returned to the sewers, so I'm assuming that that's where she encountered your friend, who represents her big 'lost love' cliché."  
  
"uuh. . . I don't see why that's all that important. . ."  
  
"look, in order for Ghost to be able to help you out, he has to know as much as possible about the situation. I know that you've been holding something back from me. you do realize that Ghost is going to have to do this with your friend in person. . .?"  
  
"um, no I didn't realize that."  
  
"look, whatever it is, you can tell me. like I said before, I'm a good secret-keeper."  
  
"well, the truth is. . ." April sighed, "I don't suppose you've read about that incident which happened a few years ago involving that ninja clan known as 'The Foot'?"  
  
"yeah. Pretty wacky stuff, I thought."  
  
"well, you remember how they sort of disappeared and tended to turn up, unconscious on cops' patrol routes?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well, these friends of mine were the ones that did all that."  
  
". . .you're shitting me, right?"  
  
"no. there's five of them, they live in the old part of the city sewer system, the parts that aren't used anymore."  
  
"why?"  
  
"because if any authority figures ever found out about them, they would become science experiments. They're. . . they're mutants."  
  
"okay, now I know you're shitting me."  
  
"look, is it so hard to believe? You believe in ghosts, right? well, this is another whole level of science with these guys. A level that most people don't know about. Four of them are mutated turtles, the fifth is a mutated rat."  
  
Liz was silent on the other end.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Jesus. . ." Liz breathed.  
  
"are you all right?"  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" Liz suddenly screeched, "I felt those strange energy signatures from you! it was residual energy from your friends! I knew something strange was happening under New York, I KNEW it! but I never thought. . . Jesus Christ, I never even considered. . . they can speak? Like, they can communicate and everything?"  
  
"they live a lot like humans. Um. . . japanese-new-yorker ninja humans, with a thing for pizza, that is. . ."  
  
"wow. . . wow. . ."  
  
"you still with me?"  
  
"oh. Uh, yeah. Still with ya. Um. . . what was I going to say?"  
  
"pardon?"  
  
"oh yeah, when's a good time for Ghost and I to stop by your friends' place?"  
  
"I'll have to talk to them. I'll meet you somewhere and lead you there. It's easy to get lost."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"give me your phone number, I'll call you after I talk to them."  
  
"I'll give you my beeper number."  
  
"look, I don't feel like being led around by the nose by someone who's way too paranoid. Just give me your goddamn phone number, I promise not to share it."  
  
"all right." She rattled off a series of numbers.  
  
"okay. I'll call you soon."  
  
"one more thing,"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"do they have. . . like. . . shells and everything?"  
  
"um, yeah, they do."  
  
"wicked. . ."  
  
"um, right."  
  
"well, ta-ta for now."  
  
"yeah. Bye."  
  
April gratefully hung up the phone. She paced over to her window. The afternoon shadows were lengthening, the sky just beginning to take a darker yellow tint. A shiver went up her spine, though her apartment was warm. Her instincts told her that this was the night. it was all or nothing at this point. Either Raphael would be released or. . . she felt her throat contract at the thought. . . or tonight was the night she, and his family, would say goodbye.  
  
**********************  
  
*sniff, sniff* poor raph. . . *clasps hands to chest melodramatically* what's to happen to him? whatever shall we do? Why don't I just shut up?  
  
um, still in the pope-mobile here. *to Machias* if you kill me, Pimp-Daddy Splinter will spank you!! er. . . no that's not right. . . if you kill me, Pimp-Daddy Splinter *won't* spank you! hah! *looks at strange looks she's receiving* erm. . . maybe we should discuss this later. . .  
  
okay, so next chapter is the LAST chapter! (drumroll, please). This chapter is definitely going to be edited for content. However, since it's the last chapter, I will subsequently be posting the entire story, unabridged, on my website, so stay tuned. Oh, and check out Kyabetsu's art on my site. it's really cool!  
  
Um, yeah, shameless-website-promotion is over now. stay tuned!! 


	8. Clash

Midnightmares: Clash  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: aaaaand we're back up to R.  
  
summary: It's now or never. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo, Ghost and Liz are my characters, and creations.  
  
Note: I FINISHED IT!! that means that no one has a right to kill/attempt to kill myself, the author. This means YOU Machias!! So put down the damn flyswatter!! *makes fists and hops back and forth* you wanna go? Bring it!! yeah, bring it! GAAAAAH, no, I was just kidding! Leave it right where it is, I don't need it, really! *runs away, waving arms and screaming*  
  
Interesting note:anyway, I'm glad the rooftop scene was received well. it's actually a scene that I had planned for a Raph-angst fic, that would be intense, but involve Raph and Leo confessing to each other how much they really care (aaaaaaw!). it fit in well with this fic, so I stuck it in.  
  
*************************\  
  
April leaned her elbows on the tabletop in Starbucks, blowing on her coffee. She had a feeling it'd be a long night. she kept her eyes on the door, waiting for a vision in bubblegum pink to show up. She was slightly nervous, having no idea what Ghost would look like. What if he was some sort of dirty old man hermit? Or a mental institution escapee? She pretty much assumed that whatever he was, he must be some class of nutcase.  
  
As she mused, a woman in jeans and tank top with bright, short-cropped leaf- green hair walked in. To April's alarm, she approached her table.  
  
"I'm gonna grab some caffeine, then we can get this party started."  
  
"p-pardon?"  
  
The woman grinned, "it's me, Liz."  
  
April reaLized that it was indeed the same person under the spikes of green which hung over her forehead. "ok, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you just have an abhorrent natural haircolor, or what? I mean, you did have pink hair last time I saw you, right?"  
  
Liz winked and ran a hair through her locks, "oh, my natural haircolor is. . . boring. I got this great wig shop I go to to get 'em. They even give me discount because I'm a regular customer."  
  
"really." Said April, getting to her feet. "um. . . isn't there supposed to be someone with you?"  
  
"all in good time." she said as she ordered a double cappucinno with a shot of hazelnut syrup. "lead the way," she said, gesturing with her cup as they left the café.  
  
"no, first you tell me where Ghost is. I'm not in the mood to play games."  
  
Liz grinned widely and spread her arms, "you're lookin' at her!"  
  
". . . what?"  
  
"I do my own public relations."  
  
"you're. . . you're Ghost?"  
  
"in the flesh. Get it? 'In the flesh?'" She was obviously immensely enjoying herself.  
  
"wait, you said Ghost was a guy. . . I mean, you always referred to-"  
  
"it's easier to keep people off my trail that way." she answered, sipping her coffee, "to tell the truth, I really wouldn't trust anyone else to handle all the secretarial stuff. It's just easier to handle it myself."  
  
April sighed, "ok. Fine. Anything else I should know before we head down?"  
  
"yeah. That shirt is totally see-through." Liz pointed at April's sensible white blouse.  
  
"is not." muttered April.  
  
"no, really, I can see your bra. You should wear a tank top under that."  
  
"god, why me?" groaned April as she set off down the street toward the secluded manhole she usually used to get into the turtles' lair.  
  
**************  
  
April expertly hopped lightly from one dry protrusion in the muck to another. Liz akwardly followed the suite, dreading getting any of the sludge on her sneakers.  
  
"so, how often do you come down here?" she grunted, traversing a rather wide expanse of dirty water.  
  
"oh, a few times a week. Depends on my workload." April said casually over her shoulder, somehow finding herself in her element as she trod the familiar pathway that led to her friends' home.  
  
"hey, April? Is that you?" Leo's voice echoed down the corridor. He came into sight around a bend, waving at them.  
  
"hey Leo."  
  
The turtle sloshed through the water, extending a hand toward Liz. "hi, I'm Leonardo."  
  
Liz stared at him, her eyes nearly popping from their sockets. She first regarded the hand as if it might blow up in her face, before siezing it and peering intently at it. then, regardless of the muck on the bottom of the corridor, she stepped forward and prodded at his plastron. She squinted into his eyes, and knocked on his shell. "I don't fuckin' believe this. . ." she whispered in awe.  
  
"umm. . . shall we get going?" Leo stepped nervously backwards, trying to ward off her hands.  
  
"so, are you warm or cold blooded?"  
  
"uhh. . ."  
  
April grabbed Liz's arm and dragged her away from Leo, continuing down the passage, "you can gawk all you want later. you've got a job to do, so do it."  
  
Liz stumbled after April, but continued to steal glances at Leo, muttering occasionally to herself and lamenting the fact that she hadn't brought a notebook.  
  
They finally reached the den, April and Leo ushering the stupefied Liz through the doorway. She dumbly shook hands with Splinter, Mikey and donnie as she was introduced.  
  
"so, where's the victim?" she said, once she regained her voice.  
  
Donnie pointed toward Raph's room, "he's in there. His name's Raph. You might find him a little. . . well, unreceptive to the idea."  
  
Liz nodded, "many people are. Look, before I do this, I need you all to know something," she turned to face the solemn party, "it's going to take quite a bit more than a circle of kosher salt to clear this thing up. From what April has told me, and from my own research, it sounds like this entity is extremely powerful. I can't make any guarantees. I'm going to tell you right now that I might fail. But I assure you that I'll do everything in my power to succeed. If I fail. . . well, under the circumstances, it may well kill one or both of us."  
  
"wait," said donnie, stepping forward, "just what is it that you'll be doing?"  
  
Liz pressed her lips together, her brow furrowing, "I can't. . . it's complicated. You have to trust me."  
  
donnie raised an eye-ridge skeptically. His brother's life was not something he was ready to place in the hands of a wig-wearing occult-type weirdo.  
  
"it's just that. . . if there's anything you want to say to him before I go in there, now is the time."  
  
the assembled group filed silently past her, into Raph's room. She stood quietly while sounds of someone crying and low, grief-ridden voices floated toward her. She scuffed the floor with a sneaker. So, this was how family said goodbye. Part of her wanted to take notes, another wanted to leave them to their grieving. A small part was pissed off, because they didn't seem to have much faith in her abilities. But then again, why should they? They were putting a loved one in the hands of a rather eccentric stranger. Who's to say what could happen?  
  
After what seemed like an hour, the five exited the room. Hardly any eyes were dry, and several dark looks were cast in her direction, conveying an emotion that no threat could accomplish.  
  
Nodding to them once, she entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
She peered into the shadows of the dimly-lit room, seeing a slumped figure sitting in the corner of a mussed futon, looking at her with haunted eyes.  
  
"you must be Raphael." She stated quietly.  
  
"you must be Ghost." His voice was gravelly and harsh, grating across her ears. His muscles seemed to hang off his bones. His eyes were sunken. He slouched with the air of a death-row inmate. "so," he growled, "are you going to light some candles and throw around a few herbs, or what?"  
  
"not quite." She answered, reaching into her shoulderbag and extracting a plastic baggie with several leaves in it. "this is what I'm going to do: I need you to enter into a deep sleep. This herb will make you drowzy and induce Rapid Eye Movement quicker than usual sleeping patterns." She kneeled next to him and handed him a couple of the wrinkled leaves. He regarded them skeptically. "it's a natural herb, nothing harmful. Just lay down and chew on it. once you're in a dream-state, your succubus should show up. what I'm going to do is enter into your dream in much the same way she does."  
  
"and then what?"  
  
"and then. . . we find out if I'm over-charging people for my services."  
  
Raph gave her a cold, half-smile, popped the leaves into his mouth and lay down.  
  
Liz put one of the leaves in her own mouth, "I hope you don't mind a little physical proximity. This'll be less difficult if I can access your third eye. . ."  
  
"yeah, sure, whatever." said Raph as Liz lay down beside him. she face him on her side, pressing her forehead to his. "just. . one question. . ." said Raph as his eyelids began to get heavy.  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"after you enter my. . .my dream, what. . . will you. . . do. . ." his breathing shallowed, his heart slowed, and he drifted into sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Raph found himself once more in the dark place. He immediately knew that he wasn't alone. "so nice of you to come to me. I knew you would come back to me."  
  
"don't flatter yourself." Growled Raph into the darkness. His skin felt as if it wanted to rearrange itself over his body as a rank breeze came from nowhere to brush against him. he saw her ghastly, gray face before him. She was smiling widely, fondly almost, around her razor-sharp teeth and shrunken flesh.  
  
"did you hope to drive me away? Did you think your wife could protect you?"  
  
"where is she?" Raph felt no presence other than Amy's and his own. He was alone with the monster once more.  
  
"she couldn't come. No one can invade our special place, here. we have it all to ourselves. . ." her hands caressed him and he suddenly found himself thrown to the invisible ground. Amy stood over him, smirking with satisfaction, "shall we indulge in our pleasures, my love?" she whispered.  
  
Raph pushed himself away as the spectre leaned in toward him, "no," he groaned as her hands settled upon him and he felt his mobility leaking away, "not again. . . never again. . ."  
  
then, another sound, one that could almost be felt, floated around them, brushing them lightly, then shooting off into the distance, where a tiny pinpoint of light fixated.  
  
"what is this. . ." Amy suddenly shrieked and writhed away as the light began to pulsate and grow, "IMPOSSIBLE!!" she screamed.  
  
Then Raph saw her.  
  
Without needing to be convinced, he knew it was her. She was bathed in the light that she emitted, the goldish copper of her skin becoming pearlescent, shining from within. She was bare and unashamed. Her body was completely hairless and smooth. She slowly opened her eyes. They shone, like her, from within.  
  
"GET AWAY!!" Amy clawed at the light, cowering and sniveling ineffectually.  
  
Raph sat up, taking Ghost's outstretched hand, which was warm and dry. He felt a crackling energy travel up his arm and through his body.  
  
Amy raged, an abrasive wind whirling around them in a stinging vortex, Amy's scream giving it substance.  
  
Raph found that he didn't care. He pressed his lips to Ghost's neck, which she arched up to receive them.  
  
Amy slashed at them, cuts and bruises appearing on both Raph's rough skin and Ghost's soft, smooth flesh.  
  
They paid it no heed.  
  
Amy screamed in rage as her claws became blunted, her strength bleeding out of her like blood from a mortal wound. She gave a mournful wail, which faded into oblivion.  
  
********************  
  
Raph opened his eyes. Liz blinked at him. He looked down. They were both in the same positions they had been in before, Raph's intimacies still tucked underneath his shell, Liz still fully clothed.  
  
"Amy. . . she's. . ."  
  
"gone. She has no more power."  
  
"why?" rasped Raph.  
  
"I attacked her at the core of her power: you. In essence, I claimed you as mine, driving her away. She can't harm you anymore." Liz stroked his fingers, their fingers tightly intertwined.  
  
"just like that?"  
  
"just like that."  
  
They lay in silence for a few moments.  
  
"this probably isn't what you want to hear right now," said Liz, smiling slightly, "but you're the best I've had in ages."  
  
Raph pressed his lips together. He began to laugh. He rolled over on his shell, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and laughed. He curled up into a fetal position to quell the cramps developing in his gut, and continued to laugh. He then grabbed Liz by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
"thanks." He said.  
  
"the pleasure was all mine.  
  
************** okay, you can probably tell that a chunk of this story was edited out. The earliest I'll get around to posting it on my site would be the 21st, but whenever it happens, those who requested notification will be getting an email about it, so rest assured. I may also add in the "goodbye" scene for added emotion and general fluffiness.  
  
But wait! Don't leave! There's an epilogue! Go look! Go! Now! go! Quick! Epilogue! Now! go! Epilogue! Quick! Now! go! 


	9. Epilogue

Midnightmares: Epilogue  
  
by Tinselcat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
summary: a week later.  
  
Disclaimer: Donatello, MichaelAngelo, Raphael, Leonardo, April and Splinter are creations and property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Those guys are just cool. Angelo, Ghost and Liz are my characters, and creations.  
  
Note: just thought a little epilogue would close out the story nicely. So, here it is.  
  
*************************\  
  
"vampire?"  
  
"nope."  
  
"uhh. . . sorceress?"  
  
"I could still be human in that case."  
  
"oh. Umm. . . ooh, a demon!"  
  
"god forbid!"  
  
"werewolf?"  
  
"I'd have the exact opposite problem if I was. I've got this friend in L.A. who's a werewolf. She's a model, has to shave her legs, like, every day."  
  
Mikey's thumbs flew over the controllers, as his combatant on the screen delivered a hefty kick to Liz's, "well, what's left?"  
  
Liz swore and countered with a blast from her combatant's hands, "there's lots left. You just have to know where to look for it."  
  
"K.O.!" the tv proclaimed, Liz's combatant falling to the ground.  
  
"dammit! You're cheating!"  
  
"am not! you just suck at Tekken!"  
  
April rolled her eyes at the pair griping on the couch and walked into the kitchen where Splinter and Leo sat with cups of tea. "I still don't understand why they're both being so 'hush-hush' about what went on in there. I mean, what could she have done that was so bad?"  
  
"perhaps 'badness' was not the issue." Said Splinter, thoughtfully.  
  
April raised an eyebrow curiously, but dropped the issue, sitting down opposite him. "well, Raph's going to be alright in any case, right? I mean, we're not looking at any repercussions or anything?"  
  
"doesn't look like it." said Leo, "it's been a week and Liz came to check up on him. she hasn't found anything wrong, so I guess we can assume that Amy is gone."  
  
"She's so secretive, I'm surprised she came."  
  
"yeah. It's getting her to leave that's the trick. . ." grumbled Leo as another bout of shouting came from the living room.  
  
April leaned back, raising her eyes to the ceiling, thoughtfully, "you know, looking back on the whole thing, you kinda have to feel sorry for her."  
  
"who? Liz?"  
  
"no. Amy. She became what she did because her heart was broken. She needed this love from someone that she couldn't have. Something like that could happen to anyone."  
  
"it is when obsession, despair and hatred fill the heart, and leave no more room for the love of other things, does one become a monster." Said Splinter, "her love became something else, which drove away all the other feelings."  
  
"do you think she's at peace now?" asked Leo.  
  
"none of us can know. It would be nice to think so, though. Perhaps, in finally being forced to accept her loss, she can move on to whatever lies beyond those things which tied her to this place."  
  
April pursed her lips. Leo nodded.  
  
"so, where's Raph then?"  
  
Leo smiled, "catching up on some much-needed sleep."  
  
***********  
  
well, that was midnightmares. My next tmnt fic will be either a humor/parody or my next longish fic. The latter will probably be along the lines of a lot of tmnt fics that bring in an original character that meets the tmnt, but I'm hoping that I can insert enough twists to it, and keep the turtles in the spotlight, so as to keep people's interest. It will involve both het and slash.  
  
As for this fic, it's unlikely that I'll get around to posting the unabridged version on my website until next week. Ciao 'till then!  
  
Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really helped! I hope you enjoyed Midnightmares! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
